The Beginning of an Adventure
by Mittalia Von Drake
Summary: Life was Normal for newly mates Dester and Rodana But things were going to change perhaps for the worst *BASED ON A ROLE ME AND MY FRIEND WERE DOING*


Rodana licked her newborn child trying to get it to breathe she picked it up gently in her right wing, Rodana thought of the name of the new female Pterosaur.  
"Zogulia" Rodana Whispered softly  
Dester, Rodana's mate rushed into the cave when he heard that Rodana was giving birth when Dester saw the infant Pterosaur he smiled gently.  
"She has your eyes" Rodana said  
Dester nodded still looking at the child it was His Kin he vowed to protect the infant from his creator at all costs.  
Bagan Jr (Bagans son) slammed his fist down on his throne in anger. Bagan Jr wanted a mate but since he was the King of Darkness (sorry Alien Empera) stroking his face Bagan Jr thought and thought.  
"Well I will just have to Kidnap My creations Mate and child to be My own" Bagan declared  
After putting Zogulia to sleep Rodana walked to the entrance of the cave where Dester was sitting  
seeing the look on Dester's face Rodana sat next to him.  
"Rodana My creator wants you and Zogulia to be his" Dester sighed" I WILL not let him take you away from me"  
"Bagan is an evil Being he will not let Light come through his dark heart" Rodana growled" let him try I will fight for our daughter and for you"  
"I'm going to bed" Dester yawned  
Rodana nodded briefly, Dester got up and walked towards his and Rodana`s nest and curled up.  
Rodana decided to go hunting and walked out of the cave, spreading her wings she took off soaring over waters Rodana dove for a Great White catching it in her beak. Flying back to the Island Rodana had Thousands of Thoughts running through her head 15 minutes later Rodana reached the Island landing gracefully Rodana put the shark near her cave. Baragon smiled maliciously suddenly Baragon leaped onto Rodana.  
"Let me go" Rodana hissed  
"Never" Baragon purred  
Baragon dragged Rodana to his cave Rodana squawked Loudly Baragon silenced her. Putting Rodana on the stone floor Baragon mounted Rodana, Baragon raped Rodana making her….pregnant. Dester who woke up and noticed Rodana not in the cave and thought she may have went hunting but with his sharp hearing he heard Rodana`s Cries and leaped up running out of the cave, once Dester got to Baragon`s cave Dester snuck in Baragon who left Rodana on the ground in pain and humiliated Baragon headed towards the exit of the cave, Dester Growled loudly.  
"Well look who it is" Baragon laughed  
"Baragon you hurt my mate you will Pay" Dester yelled  
Biting into Baragon`s neck Dester threw Baragon into the cave wall knocking him out, Rodana who had pulled herself against the wall hurt and crying.  
"Rodana what did that foul creature do to you" Dester Asked  
Rodana threw up on the ground, Dester realized what had happened and pulled Rodana close.  
"Rodana I am so sorry this happened" Dester whispered  
"How can I live with His child inside me" Rodana cried  
"I will love the child as if it's my own" Dester said  
But the child was not meant to be" Rodana tearfully whispered  
"Don`t think that Rodana" Dester whispered back  
Dester Wrapped his arm around Rodana and Pulled her up walking back to the cave Rodana felt terrible, Dester Planned revenge against Baragon for what he did to his mate Dester thought and though hard. Once the couple returned to their cave Rodana had stopped crying she was very tired after her awful ordeal Dester soothed the Pterosaur with gentle kisses and loving words Rodana fell right asleep in her mate`s arms. The next morning Rodana had went to go get breakfast for her family she managed to catch a whale and she dropped it near her family's cave. A male voice was heard from the hills….  
"Look there she is the creature we wanted the one who could outdo all of our planes" Serizawa yelled  
Rodana was pissed no more nice Pterosaur taking off Rodana flew straight over the humans making them duck for cover Rodana flew back around to make them Leave.  
"And Stay Gone you worms" Rodana cackled  
Rodana went back to the cave, walking inside she sat down SPLOOSH a water sound came from below Rodana her body was now wracked in pain.  
"Not now please not now" she groaned  
Dester Ran Over and Got his mate into the birthing position Rodana was now heaving for air the offspring was massive.  
"Push Rodana" Dester urges  
Pushing Rodana saw her blood come out along with … a head. Pushing Again More of the child came out it look like Dester a smaller version of Dester with one final push the child came out.  
'You did it Rodana" Dester said happily  
Rodana cleaned off the child and it snuggled up against her scales smiling Rodana wrapped her wings around the child.  
"Dexter" She coos  
Dester smiled and nodded it was His son not Baragon`s, Dester held his son in his arms with a flood of affection on his face no signs of hatred just…..love.

But this was all the Beginning of the Adventure of Dexter 


End file.
